


Just Your Average Friday Night

by stonerjosh



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Tyler, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerjosh/pseuds/stonerjosh
Summary: Tyler is a ftm hooker and Josh is his most loyal customer.





	

One night, Josh and his friend Brendon were out partying at a club. The two of them were both really drunk and they did some cocaine off the urinals in the bathroom. They were leaning up against a wall beside the dance floor laughing their heads off over different subjects when the topic of sex came up. That's when Josh told Brendon about Tyler. "Shit, you've been holding out on me man. You still have his number?" Josh had to check his phone, "Yeah." "Then fucking call him! I need to get laid and what's hotter than a threesome?!" Josh furrowed his brow in disbelief, "It wouldn't be weird?" Brendon shook his head and made a face like that was the dumbest question he'd ever heard in his life, "No?! We're bros! Come on dude, think about it." Josh did think about it and just the thought was making him horny. He started to call Tyler, but he couldn't hear anything so he had to go outside. Meanwhile, Brendon wandered onto the dance floor dancing and grinding on random people. When Tyler finally answered Josh explained the situation. Tyler agreed, but it was gonna cost them $2000, 1000 each. They planned to meet at a hotel nearby. Tyler would get the room and Josh would compensate him afterwards. Josh had to go back into the club to get Brendon who was making out with two blonde chicks with spray tans and excessive boob jobs that were spilling out of their shirts. Josh didn't care how drunk or high he was, they were definitely not his cup of tea. Josh grabbed Brendon by the back of his blazer pulling him off of the girls. "Hey! What the fuck dude?!" "You wanna fuck or not?" Both girls gave them a weird look. Josh snapped at them, "What you've never seen gay guys before?!" He grabbed Brendon by the face and kissed him roughly. When their lips parted Brendon lifted a fist into the air and screamed, "Wooooo!!" As they turned around to walk out Brendon slapped Josh on the ass. When they got to the hotel room, Tyler was already there waiting. He lied on the bed wearing nothing but fishnet stockings, garter straps, and little black panties which he slipped off as soon as they both walked in and shut the door. Brendon licked his lips and Josh introduced them, "Tyler this is Brendon." Brendon tried whispering to Josh, but Tyler could clearly hear him, "Dude you weren't kidding, he really is hot." Tyler got up from where he was sitting and crawled over to the edge of the bed. He called Brendon over with his index finger. Brendon obeyed and moved towards him. Tyler looked up at him and tugged at his pants. Without any exchange of words Brendon took off his pants and underwear. He was already hard and Tyler smiled slyly at him and then at Josh. On all fours, Tyler began to suck him off. Tonguing and teasing at his tip and slowly taking in his head. Just as soon as Brendon was really starting to enjoy himself, Tyler stopped and look at Josh. Josh did the same as Brendon, taking off his pants and underwear. Tyler sucked him off next, making his dick nice and wet. Brendon stood back watching and slowly stroking himself. When Tyler stopped, Josh made him turn around. His cute little ass perked up in Josh's face. Josh took both hands and spread Tyler's cheeks taking a moment before he leaned in and began tonguing at Tyler's hole. When he moved his head back again he spit on Tyler and then began working his index finger inside of him. Brendon came over sucking his own finger before pushing it inside Tyler alongside Josh. Tyler squealed a little as they both worked together to stretch out his asshole. They kissed messily and spit on Tyler some more for more lubrication. When Josh thought Tyler was ready he pulled out his finger and Brendon followed. Josh pushed Brendon aside then grabbed Tyler by the hips pulling Tyler closer to him. He lined himself up with Tyler's ass and slowly pushed himself in. Tyler moaned low and softly. Josh threw his head back as he made small thrusts. "Fuck, you're so tight." Josh pulled out and laid on the bed instructing Tyler to sit on top of him. Tyler lined himself up this time and slowly slid down onto Josh's dick while taking in a loud breath. Tyler's back was to Josh and Josh wrapped his arms around him laying him down and holding him against his chest. Brendon then came over grabbing Josh by the legs pulling them both to the edge of the bed. "Finally, my turn." Brendon spread Tyler's legs getting a perfect view of his cunt. He used two of his fingers to touch Tyler and see how slick he was. Tyler shivered at his touch. "God, you're so fucking wet." Brendon licked his fingers to clean them before lining up his own throbbing cock with Tyler's front hole. He pushed in fast, bottoming out right away. Both Tyler and Josh almost screamed. Brendon began thrusting at a steady pace. Josh barely had to do any work. Tyler was so full and tight and just the feeling of Brendon's movements made Josh feel like he was already gonna blow. He moved himself slowly in and out of Tyler's ass while Brendon picked up his pace slapping his hips against Josh and Tyler. Brendon lifted Tyler's legs higher allowing Josh more movement. The two of them were sweating and getting close. Tyler was moaning louder and louder rubbing at his own clit. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he whined. Brendon smiled, "Come on princess, cum on my dick." Josh began breathing heavier and heavier into Tyler's ear. He moved Tyler's hand away and began rubbing his clit faster for him. Josh was the first to cum. He growled into Tyler's ear, "Come on baby, cum on his dick. I know you can do it." Tyler screamed, "Oh fuck.. Yes! Yes! Yes!" His orgasm made Josh's over sensitive cock twitch inside of him. Brendon finally pulled out and jerked himself off leaving cum all over Tyler and Josh. Tyler used his finger to wipe off some of the cum from Josh and himself. He licked it off before kissing Brendon, making him taste himself. He carefully slid off of Josh's cock after pulling away from Brendon. Then he kissed Josh to let him have a taste as well. They went at it again a few more times until both Josh and Brendon passed out. By then Tyler was sore and stretched anyways so he didn't mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't usually write smut. I apologize if the writing is shitty, I wrote this at 1 o'clock last night for a roleplay im doing with my boyfriend. I just really wanted to do a threesome with double penetration with Tyler, Josh, and Brendon. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
